Relaxing After Drum Lessons
by elyon774
Summary: Rodrick and his girl get it on after an hour of drum practice. RodrickXOC Rated M for fun times! R and R if you please!


Lucy sat on the basement floor while her boyfriend Rodrick Heffley played away on his worn down drum set. She spun one of his old drumsticks around her finger as he stood up, his hour of drum practice over. "Rodrick, I'm really bored. Care to entertain me?" Lucy asked as Rodrick stepped over to her. She backed up, eventually colliding with a wall. He placed his arms around both sides of her head onto the wall and leaned toward her. He whispered into her ear, "Well, Lucy, it all depends on what type of entertainment you want from me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close and said, "Well, it's probably going to require your bed." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he walked her all the way up to his room on the third floor. "You know, it's a good thing everyone's out on vacation." She shivered as his hands roamed over her body, his lips connecting to her neck.

Lucy smiled in bliss as she ran her hands under Rodrick's custom Löded Diper custom shirt. He moved his hands onto her breasts and have them a quick squeeze as she let out a breathy moan. She pulled on Rodrick's t-shirt ad he took his lips off of her neck to slide it off for her. She pulled him close and kissed him as he slid her sleeveless black shirt down her hips and pulled it off at her feet. Her red starred and black lacy bra had been showing all day and he was getting sick of it, quite frankly. She took her mouth off of his and he went back to her neck and started to suck on her sweet spot, right above her collar bone. He nipped, licked, and sucked onto that spot until he was sure she was going to have a serious hickey later on. Lucy sneakily undid his belt on his black skinny jeans, and he unclipped her bra to leave her whole upper body bare of any clothes.

He put his mouth onto one of her nipples and kneaded her other breast with his hands. At this time, Lucy was releasing groans, moans, and whimpers galore. She slipped down his jeans, leaving him in his black and white checkered boxers as he started to tug down on her floral red jeans to leave her in her matching red and lacy black starred underwear. His thumbs spun in circles around her hips as she arched up onto his mouth. She pulled him closer to her as he slipped off her panties. Realizing she was fully naked in front if Rodrick, she blushed but wasn't ashamed enough to stop her sinful actions with her boyfriend. She was wet enough as it was, so he easily slipped his index finger into her core. Once she felt the feeling inside of her, she squirmed to get Rodrick's single finger deeper inside of her. His other hand started to spin in circles around the most sensitive part of her body.

He inserted another finger, a third following not far behind. At this point, she was screaming for him to 'hurry the hell up' and he sped up his pace, Lucy's body writhing and clenching underneath him. With a final moan, she came onto his hand, her juices spilling onto Rodrick's still moving fingers. He was still going, her body screaming as she continued to squirm under him. He kept going until she came again, spilling even more juices onto his still moving hands. She moaned, barely able to conjure up her question. "Dude, how many more.. Times are you gonna do this?" She arched her body upward, crying out as he answered her question. "Until my hand is soaked with your delicious juices." Her hands clenched the bed sheets underneath her as she came yet another time. Her still sensitive lower region was making her shake as he worked her over the edge a final time. He finally pulled his finger out of Lucy, and she flipped him under her body. Her muscles were screaming as she slid his boxers down and stroked his already erect member.

Rodrick groaned at the sensation already taking over his body as Lucy stroked up and down his shaft. She moved her head toward his dick and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip with her smooth, delicate lips. She put her mouth onto his manhood and slowly moved up and down, licking and dragging her teeth across his erection. He entwined his fingers into her messy sandy brown hair and she sped up, moving up and down his shaft, moving faster and faster until he came. She barely took time to swallow his seed as she continued on until he came a second time. She pulled her head off his dick, a popping sound echoed off the walls as she leaned up and said, "Ready, babe?" With a quick nod he pushed into her womanhood and she moaned, rolling her hips to adjust.

With a kiss to Rodrick's cheek, He started to thrust into her core, flipping her over to be on top of Lucy. She moaned as he continued to thrust, her nails digging into his already scabbed back from the last encounter. She slid her legs around Rodrick's waist, trying to get him to fill her even deeper than he already was. She quickly came, with several thrusts more, he spilled his baby gravy into her core and Lucy rolled over, panting. He stuck her ass into the air and thrusted into her, a moan escaping from her lips. She latched quickly onto the nearest pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure. She twirled her hips, rolling around as Rodrick moaned. She writhed, her body arching deeper into his already soaked bed and her inner walls tightened around his member, coming quickly again. He kept thrusting as her juices dripped onto the bed. Her fingers flung up to her clit and started rubbing it, making her walls clench around him. With several more thrusts, he came, spilling even more baby gravy deep inside of her. She collapsed, her body heaving as he dropped next to Lucy. "Love ya, babe." He said as he snuggled into her back. She smiled and said, "Love you too sweets." The pair drifted off into sleep and they spent the rest of the afternoon in a deep slumber.


End file.
